


Payung

by siucchi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siucchi/pseuds/siucchi
Summary: Adalah kegiatan rutin di akhir pekan- #HBDreycchi #HBDrenyah #RenyahRecehnyah





	Payung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



Adalah suatu kegiatan rutin di akhir pekan bagi Rin dan Len mencari uang. Kisah kasih lewat berdagang yang kerap mereka lakoni enam-tujuh hari sekali telah banyak memberikan pelajaran. Di hari yang hujan ini, Rin menyimpulkan sebaiknya mereka membuka lapak di konser-konser saja seperti biasa.

Di bawah tenda, "Hujan deras, ya, anginnya kencang, untung sekarang reda." Len berucap pelan.

Rin hanya menoleh, tatapnya beralih ke gedung utama yang berada di belakang stand mereka, "Aku mau ke toilet," katanya, beser.

"Masih hujan."

"Bahaya kalau tiba-tiba bau pesing, kan."

Rintik-rintik menemaninya melangkah ke lobi gedung tempat acara berlangsung. Ia lantas berbelok dan menuju toilet wanita. Pada cermin yang bergantian disambangi orang-orang yang bernasib sama—beser juga—Rin bergumam, "Bila kami rugi lagi, maka suatu jalan cerah telah disiapkan di depan."

Sekadar motivasi agar semangat cari uangnya tak meruntuh.

Rambutnya dikuncir, ia masih belum meninggalkan tempat meski orang lain di belakangnya sudah curi-curi pandan—sebagai isyarat agar Rin segera hengkang dari cermin toilet. Namun karena berat hatinya belum juga terobati, ia bertahan sejenak, mengeluhkan berbagai hal dalam hati.

Namun di sisi lain, ia bersyukur atas banyaknya pengalaman dalam susahnya menghidupi diri.

"Maaf, Sis, geser sedikit, ya," kata orang sebelah yang akhirnya menunjukkan taring, tidak sabaran.

"I-iya, Sis," jawab Rin spontan, lantas meninggalkan toilet tempatnya melegakan diri.

Ia menuju hall tempat panggung utama menampilkan serangkaian acara. Baru saja ingin maju untuk ikut pembagian doorprize, naasnya yang terpilih (lagi-lagi) dari kalangan ibu-ibu. Sebagai anak muda ia seteronk-seteronk saja.

Tatkala ingin berlabuh pada separuh hati, Len yang bertugas jaga stand, ia dapati derasnya hujan menggaungi gendang telinga. Ributnya angin berlomba-lomba menghempaskan tubuh yang bobotnya tak seberapa. Telapak tangannya ditempel ke kening, separuh menutupi mata agar bisa menangkap sosok Len di luar sana. Dan benar saja, telepati-telepatiannya bekerja.

Len mengisyaratkan 'hujan deras' dengan bahasa tangannya. Rin membatin, "Aku tahu." Maka tak sedikitpun ia mengeluh pada hujan. Butir-butirnya yang menghujam bumi tak pernah ia rutuki. Apabila hal buruk terjadi disebabkan hujan, maka yang salah adalah sudut pandang.

Masih setia pada tindak mengenang, Rin dapati Len menyusul dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu menerobos angin kencang dengan bantuan payung tenda (yang biasa digunakan di downtown). Rin mengekeh, padahal berdirinya ia di seberang bukan untuk meminta Len menjemput.

Ketika telah sampai di depan, payung diangkat, wajah lelaki itu sumringah, "Ojek payungnya, Mbak?"

Rin tertawa. Hujan jarang sekali bisa sehangat ini. "Sayang… padahal aku tidak minta kamu jemput aku dengan payung sebesar itu, lho."

Len menyengir, "Ini gratis."

Rin bergegas melangkah, berteduh pada payung besar, berajalan beriringan dengan Len yang berujar, "Duuuh, mayungin tuan puteri, nih." dan sesekali menyahut, "hati-hati becek, tuan puteri."

Ia tak dapat melunturkan barang sedikit saja senyumnya. Dengan payung sebesar ini, kehangatan mereka berdua, entah penonton akan berkata apa, sudahlah biar saja.

Adalah suatu kegiatan rutin di akhir pekan, bagi Rin mengagumi inisiatif Len yang membuatnya tambah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Payung   
> Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp  
> Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini  
> .  
> a/n : Untuk Ranski, #HBDreycchi #HBDrenyah #RenyahRecehnyah :’))) maaf telat banget, maafkan hamba :”) ini udah direncanain sejak lama, eh untungnya ga jadi wacana /G. Eeeehhh hastagnya kontribusi ide aku looh /YAUDAH kamu da real maso, semangat terus masonya ranaQ~~~~~~~~~~ tadinya mau bikin sesuai otp kamu yg di magi itu, eh tapi akunya konflik batin :------((( /yh. Yaudah karena kata rifina kamu suka len rin, yauda kubikin ini 3h3h3  
> maaf yak kalo begini banget, based on true story nihhh wkwkw. Lucu deh aslinya /YWD. Pokoknya sehat selalu ya ran, bisa maso terus, daaan terus maso /y


End file.
